Carnival
by nudistbeast
Summary: Lilim was bored once a flyer flew her face she read and she was excited to go to the carnival with her parents
1. Chapter 1: Preparing for the Carnival

Lilim was bored she was walking around the campus in Royal Biblia Academy and sudden a flyer flew in her face and she grab the flyer out of her face and read.

 _Welcome to the Magic Carni_ val

 _Where magic happens_

 _Pick two people to give with you and you get a free toy once you enter the carnival_

 _Cost 50 yen for each person_

Lilim was happy that you can see sparkle in her eyes. "I got to show this to papa and mama, sure they love to see the carnival" and she walk to the door and turns out classes was about to get lunch, and she wait for her mama and papa.

"geez arata can't you focus on the person who is speaking front of the class" says lilith who is not amused with her husband, who is the magic king of this world that will rule one day.

" Come on Lilith, don't be stiff about it the reason i wasn't focus on the teaching cause of your beautiful face he said sheepish, Lilith was blushing furious but she remains calm and clears her throat, "t-thank you arata she smile for a minute but went to her teacher mode " but focus on your studies OK" she says sternly .

"Papa, Mama look what i have" says their daughter that she was holding a flyer to show them

Arata took the flyer and read in amusement " So you want to go the carnival right?" He lower the flyer in in his arm and look at his daughter to see her reaction to it.

"Yes, Yes i really want to go the carnival so much" she reply in joy as jump and down

" _hrrg she's so cute when she does that"_ Arata thought and he look at Lilith to see her approval

"Well i guess we can go as a family" Lilith suggest with a smile but that smile was vanish, cause **someone** ruin it "FAMILY TIME Can i come on" says the person once the trio turnaround to see who it was, Abyss trinity former magic king, father of lilith, senpai of arata and grandfather of lilim.

"No you can't father" lilith sign in annoying and look at him with pity look

"But- i can " he was cut off by his kouhai with a sorry look " sorry senpai but it's only for three people to go maybe some other time" then he gave a smile to lift up his spirits

"OK" he pouted and he look at his granddaughter to see what's her answer

"Sorry grandfather but we will get you something in the carnival" she smile cute for her grandfather

Abyss was nose bleeding cause his granddaughter was so cute to look at but he recover quickly

"OK but you promise to get me stuff in the carnival" he pouted again

"Yes" they reply together at the same time and went their separate ways

" Hey mama when are we going to the carnival?" lilim ask her mother in curious

Lilith was in deep thought and she look at arata, he was smiley and he look at lilith he smiles at her. She return the smile back at him and look at her daughter and says " we can go at 6:00pm to go to the carnival, but first we have to take a bath"

"Did someone say bath" arata ask with a pervert grin on his face

"A-Arata please this bath will be a mother-daughter bonding" she was embarrass by his pervert acts, lilim agree with her mother " that's right papa its bonding time for us"

"Ahh what beautiful angels of mine bathing through heavens and sky he said in a cool way

The mother and daughter were blushing and embarrassed by his charisma words

She clear her throat and says" arata we have to take a bath we see you at 6:00pm" she smile

Arata gave them a thumbs up at them and he turns around walk away to shower too

"Shall we have a bath lilim" she ask her daughter, she nod in agreement and went to the women's bath

( In the women's bath)

The duo were naked in tub and lilim hug her mother with a loving hug and lilith returns the hug

"Hehe mama's chest is the best in the whole world" lilim says as she look at her mother

"Oh lilim you" says lilith she kiss her daughter's forehead and caress her hair to show some love

" Mom do you love dad"? she ask out of the blue and Lilith was stutter by that question she was red as her hair color. "Of course i love your father, but sometimes he acts a bit perv" she says in sheepish.

Once there done taking a bath they dry themselves and get dressed and be ready for the carnival

The three of them are wearing casual outfits

"Ready to go to the carnival" says arata he looks at them

" Yes we are ready to go" Lilith says with a smile

" Yes of course!" says lilim she smiles

"Then lets go" arata says with excitement

End of chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own trinity seven

AN: hey guys this my first fanfic so go easy on me and please review so that I can get a bit better


	2. Chapter 2 Heading to the Carnival

They arrive at the Magic Carnival, and it was huge event lots of people are going in and out of the carnival so it must be a famous carnival. Lilim couldn't see the carnival since she was small and arata notice lilim was sad that she couldn't see it, so arata piggyback and lilim could see the carnival she was happy so was arata.

Lilith couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter and they went to the ticket booth to enter, and they saw lady in charge of the booth and she was in her late 20s once the trio were next she greet them "Hello and welcome to the Magic Carnival, where magic happens how many tickets?"

"Three tickets please" says arata with a smile, the ticket lady gave them three tickets to the boy and she look at trio and put her hand on her cheek. "Oh my~ are you three a family or something such young love" she giggled.

"Well you could say that were engage but still have not propose to my future wife yet" he said as he wink at Lilith, while Lilith was feeling hot and red. "Yes we are engage and have a daughter" she pat lilim's head as she smile that she likes it.

"Oh so you two have finally tie the knot, so tell me who's the Dom and who's the sub" the ticket lady was talking like a schoolgirl, arata and Lilith were blushing but arata recover from his embarrassment" that will be another time can we please enter the carnival the boy ask politely to the lady.

The ticket lady nod as she did a polite gesture "Once you enter the Carnival you get a free toy for your little girl" this information was making lilim happy. They enter the carnival but stop a man, this man was a overweight man he was bald and has a mustace behind him was toys ranging from guns to plushies. The man smile at them " hello and welcome to the magic carnival, where magic happen" he look at lilim and ruffle her hair " what a cute girl you two have, she looks just like your wife" the big guy smile.

The duo smile in return,lilith spoke first " lilim is there any toy that you want" lilim look at her mother and looks back at the toys.

"They all look cool and cute but i don't know which one to pick?" lilim says with curious

"Hmm" Arata was thinking then it hit him and he crouch to lilim's height "why don't you pick the toy your comfortable with" he says

she nod and she looks at the toys again, one toy caught her eyes and it was a gun it was just any gun it look like Lilith's handgun. She point at the the toy that she wants and the big guy nod at this he took the gun and give it to her as he says " this is a water pistol my dear girl" he smile at her. Lilim smile and bow at him to a sign meaning thank you.

"sign of course daughters always choose their mothers weapon" arata shook his head in amusing while Lilith had a motherly smile at her daughter.

"So shall go to to the carnival" says Lilith

Ok/yes they both said

they went to the carnival


End file.
